Emilia
Emilia is the main heroine of Re;Hero. She is a Half-Elf and a candidate to become the 42nd King of Lugnica. She is the leader of the Emilia Camp. Her knight is Subaru Natsuki while her bodyguard is Justice Hendricks. Appearance Emilia is a beautiful Half-Elf with long silver hair and purple-blue eyes. She wears a white and purple outfit along with a white flower in her hair. Throughout the series, she has styled her hair in a variety of ways. Personality Emilia is good natured and likes to take care of others, though Emilia herself refuses to admit it, instead, thinking of it as her own selfishness. She is indifferent to her own appearance, leaving Puck to take care of her clothes and hair. Because her appearance is similar to the Witch of Envy, she has received unfair discrimination from others. She sometimes acts like a child and is unacquainted with the world as she used to live in the woods with other Elves, though despite this she still works hard to become a king. Background Chronology From Today Powers & Abilities Ice Magic: Emilia is able to use Ice Magic. She is extremely powerful and skilled with it, being able to combat the likes of Elsa Granhiert, Raven Branwen, Revchi, and a possessed Justice. When she was young, she managed to freeze an entire forest, by herself. Despite such strength, she prefers to shoot ice crystals to attack foes, and to save her mana for stronger spells, such as: *'Ice Flower': Emilia creates flowers made of ice on wounds of living beings within a certain area that suck the host's life force and bloom by sucking the host’s blood. Seven years ago, Emilia couldn’t control the effect area and stop it properly until Puck taught her how to do it correctly. *'Kouri Biriji': Emilia creates a large chunk of spiked ice. Once released the ice extends towards a target. This was first used against Elsa. *'Mugen Hyourekikan': Emilia creates countless icicles and she could direct them towards her target. The spell is large enough that it could surround a wide area, which subsequently entraps multiple target and attacks them from multiple directions. *'Aisu Suraisa': Emilia extends her arm towards someone and creates spikes made of ice that appear towards the target. Spirit User: Emilia is currently contracted with the Great Spirit of Ice, Puck. Some of Emilia’s contract conditions are: *He will be active only from 9 am to 5 pm. *Do not ask about his relationship with Beatrice. *Do not look into a mirror or go near a large body of water. *Do not hide the fact that you are a half-elf. *He will choose your hairstyle every morning. *Groom his fur regularly. *Have some exercise when you wake up and before going to bed. *Do not be picky about food. *Talk with lesser spirits every morning and evening. Fights Trivia *Emilia’s birthday is September 23rd. *Emilia likes talking to Spirits, helping people, and occasionally Subaru. *Out of everyone in the Emilia Camp, she has the worst singing voice. Quotes Category:Emilia Camp Category:Protagonist Category:Kingdom of Lugnica Category:Royal Election Participants